


new moon

by zanark9nds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanark9nds/pseuds/zanark9nds
Summary: - ANOTHER poem wow- either POV works!





	new moon

**Author's Note:**

> \- nyxnoct week day three!

\---

 

on the shores of an icy lake

patterns swirling from silver clouds

not snowflakes,

they do not stain my skin

 

flashing waves of icy blue

not like darkness i've seen in You

lightning like a trident in Her heart

mirrored tides drift us apart

 

don't let go so easily

frozen hands with brittle cracks

wheels drifting to a halt

You won't see me die, dear one

 

and one summer

days you won't remember

when your time has come

 

clouds littering skies in pale defense

a shipwreck in your lungs

tell me your Love

i will show you mine in full

 

when the days no longer come

eternal night, so swift

so sharp

darling, darling

 

hold my hands like searing knives

tearing through a God's heart

and you will hear my love

my Love

 

so brittle are the bones

into dust as ashes paint the sky

you were there once

so small, so alive

 

one lost heart

will not find another

there are shields above their heads

they do not care

 

they do not see

the rolling hills that carry you off

a distance i cannot reach

i am in the ground,

in the Sky

 

send a message

to the ravens that carry gods

brutal words with burning fire

i wanted to hate You so much

 

darling, darling,

end is coming

night arrives for the hundredth time

as you kneel at their feet

 

dear one, dear one, 

there is no dawn

an endless still that will carry us both

carry you to the stars

 

carry my body like ashes

you are so sweet to me

you were so alive

 

you are so sweet to me

you were so alive --

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> \- thank you for reading! 
> 
> \- you can reach me at my [tumblr](http://zanarkand-daydreams.tumblr.com/) or my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/animaswickedson) Thanks again!


End file.
